Freak's Love TRADUCCION
by Adigium21
Summary: Han pasado varios años desde la guerra, y la vida de Draco se ha calmado. Cuando recibe su primera "nota de amor", se siente halagado. Rápidamente pasa a horrorizado cuando los regalos se tornan algo más enfermizos. Traducción autorizada del fic de Caelistis Rydraline.


Mi primer traducción. Revisada por mí (ojalá no tenga muchos errores y que sea entendible). Espero que les agrade.

Un agradecimiento muy especial para Caelistis . Rydraline, la autora del original en inglés. Si alguien lo desea checar, el link estará en mi perfil.

**(Madisson, you rock!)**

Y por cierto, esta traducción va dedicada a una amiga muy especial para mi, que casi me obliga a traducirle esta historia... Esthela, esta va para ti... ^_^

Bueno, a lo que vamos...

* * *

><p>Freak's Love<p>

Por primera vez en meses Draco Malfoy se encontró pasando los silenciosos corredores de su nuevo hogar en medio de la noche, checando las protecciones tres veces, revisando de nueva cuenta ventanas y puertas, sin mencionar las chimeneas. El "regalo" más reciente se encontraba ardiendo en la chimenea principal. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo mientras pensaba en su contenido, antes de enfocarse casi desesperadamente en la última de sus barreras. Draco no estaba seguro de que encontrar un punto débil fuera malo a estas alturas. Al menos eso le daría una especie de explicación.

Después de un rato, Draco metió su varita de nuevo al bolsillo, pasándose las manos por el cabello. Con un lloriqueo suave, su galgo de apariencia fantasmal se apareció, pasando la nariz por su pierna. Aún algo agitado, el rubio dejó caer su mano, acariciando la cabeza de su perra.

No tenía idea cómo esas malditas cosas conseguían entrar a su casa. No era algo normal: para entonces, no podía verle el sentido. Simplemente… _aparecían_.

Draco se hundió en el piso, con su preocupada mascota tirándose a un lado. Pensó que ya había conseguido olvidarlo. Había dejado el maldito país para alejarse de esto. ¿Cómo _diablos_ lo había encontrado?

En ese momento, si alguien simplemente saliera y lo admitiera, Draco sentía que, honestamente, lo dejaría ir. ¿Antes? Imposible. Habría disfrutado varias fantasías acerca de vengarse de quien estuviese haciendo eso. Pero ahora, si solo pudiera tener su vida de vuelta, si solo pudiera salir sin sentirse tan expuesto…

La primera vez, Draco se había sentido halagado. Era solo un paquetito sobre su escritorio en su estudio, envuelto en papel marrón, amarrado cuidadosamente con un listón blanco. Una rosa amarilla (1) estaba junto al regalo, ya puesta en un jarrón de cristal por un elfo domestico. No era que no estuviera _acostumbrado_ a que la gente lo amara, solo que… Bueno, había pasado un tiempo desde que sucedía, eso era todo.

Dentro del sencillo paquetito venían varias cosas. Encima de todo había una notita, escrita cuidadosamente en un pedazo de pergamino con bordes negros.

_"Mi querido Draco,_

_Te extraño._

_Es difícil, estar lejos de ti por mucho tiempo. Pero la vida se interpone en el camino, supongo, y tú siempre estás muy ocupado con tu increíble trabajo. Aunque, te vi ayer. Te ves tan hermoso bajo la luz de la luna._

_Vi esto, y pensé en ti. No es que no estés siempre en mi mente, pero esto me pareció perfecto para ti."_

La nota le había parecido bastante extraña, aunque Draco no le dio mayor importancia. Era para él, después de todo. Dudó si alguien en su sano juicio le mandaría flores y regales, sin importar que las masas hubiesen decidido que él se había redimido. De algún modo, la escritura le resultaba familiar, pero simplemente no podía recordar de dónde.

Aún no tenía idea de quién la había mandado. Había asumido que era alguien que había estado en la Noche de los Sanadores a la que había asistido. En ese momento, la _posibilidad_ de que alguien lo viera siquiera le resultaba absurda.

Moviendo la nota a un lado descubrió una caja de madera. Dentro de ella había un colguije. A pesar de ser de los que pensaba que casi todos (si no todos) los collares eran para mujeres, Draco admitió su belleza, tomándolo con gentileza de su cojín satinado. De una cadena delgada colgaba un dragón de hilo de plata. Una pequeña esmeralda estaba donde iba el ojo. Era algo que de hecho consideraría utilizar, para ser honesto. A un tiempo, regresó todo a su caja, y lo guardó en un cajón.

No se olvidó del asunto en su totalidad, a pesar de que no podía dejar de pensar en qué hacer con el regalo. Incluso en Hogwarts, cuando se había enfrentado a una situación similar, Draco había conseguido descubrir a la persona que le había mandado lo-que-fuera. Al menos le había mandado una carta, agradeciéndole por el detalle (y sabía qué es lo que eso había causado en algunas de las Slytherin más jóvenes). Después de todo, los modales eran una parte de la siempre importante apariencia de un sangre pura. Pero con esto… Le había preguntado a sus elfos domésticos de dónde provenía el regalo, pero ninguno sabía. Elly le había dicho que lo había encontrado sobre el escritorio, y que solo había acomodado la rosa. Después de un rato, Draco se rindió y les preguntó a varios compañeros sanadores, esperando que tuvieran alguna idea, consiguiendo los mismos resultados.

Después de casi dos semanas el segundo paquete apareció. El mismo lugar, el mismo paquete, la misma rosa.

_"Te ves algo decaído últimamente, mi dragón. Pensé que estos te ayudarían."_

Al lado de la nota, mucho más corta que la anterior, había un dibujo junto a una caja de chocolates. El dibujo era de Draco golpeando un pergamino con su varita, irritado. La misma imagen de él, unos días antes, mientras llenaba las formas de los pacientes. Era… raro. Sí, esa era la palabra. No el dibujo en sí, que de hecho era muy bueno, sino que se sentía raro verse a sí mismo dibujado, al parecer porque lo querían dibujar…

Draco se deshizo de los chocolates, con algo de reticencia. No era de los que aceptaban comida de extraños. En especial de extraños como éste. En realidad no le importaba: ese regalo y el anterior habían sido tiernos, aunque raros. Pero no podía evitar ser cuidadoso, en especial cuando se trataba de personas que estuvieron involucradas en la guerra. La nota y el dibujo se fueron al cajón, como las otras. Draco no sabía con exactitud por qué las conservaba.

Las cosas se calmaron un poco después de eso. Aún seguía recibiendo la nota ocasional de quien fuera que las mandaba, apareciendo tanto en su casa como en el trabajo. De algún modo ninguno de sus colegas notaba quién las dejaba. Aun así, era difícil irritarse, en especial con las notas. En su mayoría eran tiernas, y a pesar de que Draco no lo admitiría a nadie, disfrutaba la adoración que incluían. Había un no sé qué en la devoción que mostraban…

No podía evitar decir que en ocasiones llegaban a ser _perturbadoras_. Había recibido algunas pocas que eran extrañamente personales, muy diferente a lo usual. Siempre eran pequeños comentarios, escritos muy a la ligera, y eso era solo una parte. Eran muy casuales. Como si su autor lo estuviera viendo constantemente, sin tener ningún reparo.

Y luego estaban las fotos. Al principio fueron dibujos, como el primero: Draco trabajando, tomando café con su túnica de sanador, paseando a su perra, y uno con él durmiendo. El último lo perturbó un poco. No tenía nada en particular, solo el hecho de que estaba durmiendo…

Otro sanador había entrado un rato antes, justo después de que Draco hubiese encontrado el dibujo. El sanador le había preguntado si su novia lo había dibujado. Las vidas privadas eran privadas, por lo que Draco no lo culpó por su suposición. Pero, el hecho de que ése hubiera sido su primera idea lo ponía nervioso.

Así que, sí, los dibujos eran un poco perturbadores. Podía lidiar fácilmente con eso. Las notas eran lo suficientemente inofensivas, y hasta podía ignorar las más extrañas. Pero las fotografías…

Comenzaron a aparecer de un día para otro. Primero, dibujos. Luego, fotografías mágicas.

Ninguna estaba bastante encantada. Tal vez tanto como las de El Profeta, solo repitiendo un movimiento una y otra vez. Pero había algo en verdad inquietante acerca de verse a sí mismo riendo con Blaise mientras caminaban en la acera contraria a la del fotógrafo, o hablando con su asistente como siempre lo hacía. Quizás era el hecho de que todas ellas eran fotos instantáneas. Ninguna era una foto propiamente dicha, en la que el objetivo sabe dónde está. Porque ninguna foto fue tomada con su permiso. Y él no estaba viendo a la cámara en ninguna foto.

Asimismo, más regalos siguieron apareciendo en su casa. Dado que la mansión Malfoy estaba muy bien protegida, no podía entender cómo es que éstos seguían entrando. No eran nada diferentes a los primeros que había recibido; eran solo baratijas, o chocolates de vez en cuando. Pero a sabiendas de todo lo demás que le habían enviado, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de inquietud cuando los vio. Porque claramente venían de la misma persona.

Mientras los regalos perturbadores lograban colarse en su casa y oficina, Draco se encontró más y más agitado. No dormía bien, casi no comía, si no es que no lo hacía para nada. Alternaba su tiempo entre estar en el trabajo y quedarse en casa hasta por días, tratando de alcanzar la entrega de algún regalo. Después de un rato, se quedaba en el trabajo solo lo necesario, y regresaba a la mansión rápidamente para checar de nuevo las protecciones y buscar en los cuartos alguna evidencia de su "admirador". Nunca encontraba nada más que las notas acompañadas por los regalos.

Entre más tiempo pasaba Draco en casa, más preocupado se volvía el tono de las notas, que de alguna manera parecían llegar de manera más frecuente. Más de una vez, Draco consideró llevar su caso con los aurores. Claramente, estaba justificado, ¿cierto? Pero no lo hizo. Valoraba su dignidad, y si se oía que estaba asustado por una simples cartitas de amor y algunas fotos, bueno…

Lo que le hizo ir con los aurores se oía inofensivo cuando lo decía. Al despertarse, se había encontrado una vela prendida, junto a su cama. Ese no era el problema en sí, claro está, pero al ver esa vela fue que pudo decidirse a actuar.

Draco se vistió deprisa, dirigiéndose directamente al salón principal, para ir al Ministerio por Red Flú. Lucy lo seguía de cerca, más nerviosa que de costumbre, pues había notado su malestar, y chocó con él mientras Draco se patinaba hasta detenerse en la puerta. Sobre una mesita a la derecha de la chimenea había una taza de café humeante y un croissant con mantequilla. Draco alcanzó a ver la nota que había detrás.

Se aproximó con cautela, examinando todo antes de tomar la nota.

_"Buenos días, querido._

_Sé lo temprano que te debes levantar, y la poca frecuencia con la que te preparas algo de comer. Aunque nunca comes mucho, así que no preparé demasiado._

_Cuídate hoy, mi dragón, y recuerda que estoy pensando en ti."_

Sintiéndose algo enfermo, Draco desapareció el desayuno, y se quedó la nota. Tenía todas las otras para mostrar, también, si es que era necesario, pero guardar la más reciente podría ayudarle a acelerar el proceso.

Para tranquilidad de Draco, los aurores le respondieron amablemente. En su mayoría, el público en general deseaba olvidarse de la guerra, al parecer, y aunque gente como Draco seguía siendo segregada, nadie sacó el pasado a relucir. Cuando Draco explicó lo que le estaba pasando, y le enseñó la nota al auror con el que hablaba, lo siguieron de regreso a casa para ver las demás, así como los dibujos y las fotos. Desde ahí, el proceso había sido largo, pero no muy difícil, y Draco aceptó gustoso la decisión de poner guardias afuera de su casa por un tiempo.

Las notas llegaron menos frecuentemente después de eso, y aparecieron más en el trabajo. Draco encontró que su casa empezaba a convertirse en el único lugar donde se sentía realmente seguro. Sentía un inmenso alivio cada vez que se asomaba por la ventana y veía una figura o dos cruzando la calle, así como cada vez que entraba a una habitación y no encontraba una nota o un paquete. Cada cosa que había guardado ya no estaba, pues los aurores se las habían llevado para la investigación, y era en ese momento cuando Draco podía notar la mala vibra que se cargaban.

A mitades de enero, parecía que el "admirador" de Draco estaba algo estresado por el hecho de que ya no tenía acceso a la casa. Las cosas aparecían más y más cuando Draco estaba en el trabajo, y eran una distracción constante. Las notas volvían a tener un tono preocupado, aunque nunca mencionaba a los aurores. Al parecer, al autor le preocupaba solo la salud de Draco pues éste volvía a salirse de su trabajo. Los aurores aún no habían podido explicarse cómo las mandaban, o quién las mandaba.

Por febrero, Draco se había tomado un tiempo en el trabajo. Se había quedado en casa por una semana, más o menos, y no tenía idea cuando regresaría. Según los aurores, las notas no habían aparecido. Parecía que el remitente estaba esperando que Draco regresara. Tratando de consolarse, Draco veía por la ventana. Uno de sus guardias aurores estaba sentado en una banca cruzando la calle, viendo el mundo como un muggle, mientras fumaba y jugueteaba con un aparato electrónico. No sabía quién era, solo que era su guardia de la noche. La única razón por la que sabía que era un auror era porque Shacklebolt le había dado algunas descripciones para evitar que pensara que alguno de sus aurores era quien lo acosaba, mientras esperaban afuera.

_Acosaba._

Con un escalofrío, Draco se quitó de la ventana, sentándose en la alfombra con Lucy para estar más cerca del fuego.

Se oía como una cosa muy "muggle". No estaba tan informado en historia del crimen, pero podía recordar solo un caso de acoso en el Mundo Mágico. Seguramente había muchos más, pero ese le vino a la mente. Había ocurrido varios años atrás, antes de que su padre estuviera en Hogwarts. Había sido solo un mago que se había enamorado de una bruja que conoció. Solo Merlín sabía por qué había recurrido a _acosar_ a la chica, pero Draco no era un psicomago, no era su área. No le molestaba el por qué, en realidad. No en ese momento.

Pero ese mago… Draco recordaba la historia más que nada por el final. El mago había robado a la chica después de un tiempo, y por mucho tiempo más, nadie pudo encontrarlos. Cuando por fin lo lograron, encontraron al hombre sirviéndole alegremente su té. Ella estaba desplomada en una silla, casi inconsciente, con heridas profundas en su estómago y pecho que fueron suturadas (_¡suturadas!_) maltrechamente. Ella contó tiempo después que él había querido saber si ella sabía cuánto la amaba. Que él no creía que ella entendía. Quiso _mostrarle_ cuánto la amaba. Por dentro y por fuera. Incluso las partes que él no podía ver.

Draco se levantó, yendo a la cocina por algo de té. No había ya elfos domésticos. Era más seguro así. La mansión aún se veía habitada. Aun así, Draco se habría preparado el té él mismo aunque los elfos hubieran seguido allí; necesitaba _algo_ para distraerse de las imágenes que se formaban en su cabeza. Imágenes de él mismo, cayéndose de su silla mientras un hombres sin rostro hacía una fiesta de té en las sombras. Imágenes de su estómago abierto, de manos que _con cariño_ sacaban sus intestinos. De manos que lo acariciaban _gentilmente_ mientras se movían hacia su corazón, con los dedos paseándose por las costillas…

El silbido agudo de la tetera lo regresó de sus imaginaciones mórbidas. Ignorando determinadamente el temblor de sus manos, se preparó el té y regresó al salón de enfrente a sentarse con Lucy de nueva cuenta.

El sentarse junto a ella, bebiendo su té y mirando el fuego, le provocaba algo. El té era en realidad el truco. Era perfecto para relajarse, para calmarse a sí mismo. De hecho le dio algo de sueño. _Algo_ le provocaba, seguro. No había _querido_ dormir desde que las fotografías habían comenzado a llegar. Si, había algo que el té le provocaba…

Draco parpadeó, agitando su cabeza. Su visión se nubló mientras sus ojos trataban de cerrarse de nuevo. Estaba tan _cansado_. Su taza casi vacía comenzó a resbalársele de entre los dedos, y apenas pudo atraparla. La puso en el suelo junto a él, recargándose en una silla, mientras sus ojos se cerraban como con voluntad propia.

No quería dormir. Merlín sabía lo que ese fenómeno haría si lograba encontrarlo de esa manera.

Draco consiguió abrir los ojos, pero no podía enfocar nada. Sentía sus ojos rodar mientras trataba en vano de mantenerlos abiertos.

No podía quedarse dormido…

Draco se despertó cuando el sol se asomaba por una apertura en sus cortinas, y alcanzaba sus ojos. Refunfuñando, se volteó, sin querer dejar la tibieza de su cama por el mundo de los despiertos. Era mucho más fácil…

Su cama.

Se levantó de golpe, mirando para todos lados. Pero no había nada. Sus cortinas estaban corridas, su puerta estaba cerrada, y no había nada fuera de su lugar. Su varita se encontraba sobre una nota a un lado de su cama. Draco la tomó con cautela.

_"Necesitas dormir de vez en cuando, querido. No es sano si no lo haces. Deberías saberlo, dado que eres un sanador. Tampoco deberías quedarte dormido de esa manera. Te lastimarás el cuello. Perdón por dejarte dormido con tu ropa, pero no quería despertarte._

_Saqué a Lucy a pasear mientras estabas dormido. Parecía que le hacía falta algo de ejercicio, y parecía que a ti te hacía falta tu sueño. Por favor trata de dormir más, mi dragón. Si te lastimas por el cansancio no sé qué haría"._

Draco estrujó el pergamino con su puño y lo arrojó por el cuarto, gritando de frustración. Le tomó un momento recomponerse, luego recuperó el pergamino y salió aprisa de su cuarto. ¿El bastardo había entrado a su casa, había _drogado su té_ y lo había _puesto en su cama_ mientras un auror vigilaba su casa para _prevenir_ tal cosa?

Apenas había bajado tres escalones cuando logró procesar el resto de la carta.

-¿Lucy? _¿Lucy?_ - Draco la llamó frenéticamente, corriendo por los pasillos. La perra asomó su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina mientras él se le acercaba, suspirando de alivio. El animal caminó hacía Draco, tocándolo con su nariz. Draco atentamente la acarició, comenzando a calmarse.

-Vamos. Vayamos a ver qué diablos se creen que hacen los malditos aurores mientras este jodido _fenómeno_ se pasea por la casa.- Draco frunció el ceño, sacudiendo su cabeza y apretando su puño con el pergamino dentro.

En su opinión, los aurores no hicieron mucho. Draco había mandado su Patronus a hablar con su guardia, que inmediatamente había entrado. Desde ahí, usó la Red Flú para llamar a su superior, y cuando éste por fin llegó, los dos simplemente revisaron la casa, antes de declarar que no había nada por encontrar. Se disculparon, y se organizaron para poner más guardias. Luego, se fueron.

Después de intentar consolar a Lucy (era una perra muy simple, y tener a dos aurores bruscos corriendo por la casa era muy estresante para ella), Draco se paseó mecánicamente por su cuarto, directo al baño. Pudo escuchar a Lucy olfateando varias cosas en su cuarto y puso el seguro de la puerta.

Cuando se desvistió, Draco notó de inmediato que alrededor de su cuello no llevaba el colguije de su madre, con una espada mágica. Se paralizó frente al espejo, alcanzando con la mano el dragón de hilo de plata que descansaba sobre su pecho. Con la mano temblorosa (de miedo o de ira, no sabía), lo arrancó, casi sin notar que la delgada cadena le rasgaba el cuello antes de romperse. Draco arrojó el dragón abollado a una esquina, y se rehusó a revisarlo mientras se metía a la regadera.

No fue hasta que se estaba secando el cabello que notó el punto detrás de su oreja donde se había cortado. No era casi nada, y no sería notorio, pero ahí estaba.

Lucy chilló, rascando levemente la puerta. Draco la abrió con calma, manteniendo su cara en blanco, sus emociones distantes, mientras se hundía en el suelo junto a la cama, apoyándose en la pared. Se rehusó a mostrar emoción alguna, dejando salir solo un respiro tembloroso cuando Lucy lamió su cara, mientras él trataba desesperadamente de mantener sus sentimientos a raya.

No se sentía seguro en su propia casa.

Draco se la había pasado pensando seriamente en mudarse, cuando Pansy llegó. Su presencia era inesperada y, para ser honesto, indeseada. Draco había estado viendo diferentes propiedades de los Malfoy, comparándolas con otras más simples para venderlas a El Profeta, tratando de determinar cuál sería el mejor escondite. Fue entonces cuando el golpeteo en su puerta comenzó. Draco casi entra en pánico, hasta que se dio cuenta que era improbable que el auror puesto fuera de su casa dejara a cualquiera pasearse por su puerta principal.

La cortesía dictaba que Draco la dejara entrar, así que, a regañadientes, lo hizo. No había visto a Pansy desde que habían salido de la escuela, lo que ella no tardó en recordar. Merlín, ¡la chica sí que hablaba! Había una parte de él que con gusto aceptó el tedio de sentarse y beber té con la bruja. Se sintió normal. Pero había otra parte, más grande, que gritaba que debía volver a sus planes de esconderse.

Cuando por fin se fue, Draco regresó a su búsqueda. Se sentó en su estudio por horas, con Lucy aportándole su muy apreciada compañía. Más tarde, un Patronus apareció en su cuarto, un tigre informándole que el auror de afuera había logrado tomar algo que parecía uno de los paquetes. Draco bajó las escaleras casi volando, esperando desesperadamente respuestas.

Encontró al auror parado en la puerta principal, con el paquete ya abierto sobre la mesa.

Había una nota (con lo que parecía una foto debajo) y una caja. Draco tomó el pergamino primero, permitiendo al auror hacerle varios hechizos reveladores a la caja mientras leía la carta.

_"Mi querido Draco,_

_¿Me extrañas tanto como yo te extraño? ¿El estar separados te duele a ti tanto como a mí? Espero que no. Nada te debe lastimar jamás, mi precioso dragón._

_¿Estás enfermo, mi dragón? No has ido al trabajo en mucho tiempo. Por favor, descansa y mejórate. No necesitas dejar que pase nadie, en especial cuando estás enfermo y la persona en cuestión no es más que una asquerosa zorra. Eres demasiado bueno para ellos, pero esa **es** una de las cosas que más amo de ti. Pero no te preocupes, mi amor. Me he asegurado de que no te molestará. No necesitas a su calaña cerca de ti, sin importar tu salud"._

Draco frunció el ceño. No era que se opusiera a llamar a Pansy de esa manera: su comportamiento usual no permitía contradecir los rumores que se esparcían a su alrededor. Sin embargo, la nota se oía algo peligrosa al hablar de ella. Pansy podía ser increíblemente irritante, pero aún así…

Tomó la foto de debajo del pergamino, tensándose al instante y sintiendo cómo se ponía rojo al ver la imagen. Ésta, como las otras, había sido tomada con un realismo increíble, a pesar de que le resultaba difícil apreciar el talento que reflejaba. En la foto, se veía a él mismo, tendiéndose en un diván, completamente desnudo, con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

Draco la estrujó, dándose cuenta con horror de sus mejillas ardiendo, mientras dejaba caer la nota sobre la mesa. Metió la foto hecha bolita en su bolsillo. El auror no necesitaba ver eso. Lo volteó a ver expectante cuando terminó el hechizo. Cuando abrió la caja, ambos retrocedieron: la mano de una mujer se posaba en un cojín manchado de sangre.

Draco se quedó en la mansión por menos de una semana después de eso. En el momento en que encontró una casa habitable, le informó al jefe de aurores sobre sus intenciones en privado. La mujer accedió a mandarle a alguien para añadir seguridad extra. Draco se mudó inmediatamente después, dejando la mayor parte de sus cosas. Lo único que se llevó fue lo que pudo mover fácil y mágicamente - se rehusó a sacar nada. Con el favor de Merlín, los únicos que sabrían de su cambio serían los aurores asignados a cuidarlo. Incluso logró llevarse a Lucy con un traslador, aunque ella se puso mucho más nerviosa después.

Y ahora había comenzado de nuevo. No desde cero, como uno haría con una poción, no. Comenzó de un escenario previo de locura.

Se oyó un clic, como una puerta cerrando silenciosamente. Draco bajó sigilosamente al pasillo. Era o el auror o quien fuera que le mandaba los paquetes. No estaba seguro de a quién quería.

Cuando llegó a la puerta principal, Draco encontró al auror parado, viendo las llamas ardiendo. Suspiró de alivio, para después enojarse por lo mucho que el hombre había tardado.

-Gracias a Merlin. Te tardaste mucho en llegar aquí. Había otro… Otra de esas _cosas_. Simplemente apareció en el…

-Lo sé.

-Bueno, ¿encontraste alguna evidencia acerca de quién envió esa jodida cosa? - Draco se avergonzó de su mala elección de palabras. No necesitaba que se lo recordaran.

-Lo quemaste.- Casi una pregunta. Se oía… confundido. Había algo familiar acerca de la voz del hombre, pero Draco no pudo ubicarlo.

- ¡Sí, lo quemé! - Draco prácticamente gritaba para ese entonces. - ¿Crees que querría yo esa jodida cosa aquí? ¡Si no hubieras salido por té antes de venir aquí, habrías visto qué había dentro! ¡O a lo mejor hasta habrías capturado al fenómeno que lo mandó!

-Un corazón.- El auror se volteó despacio, jugueteando con su varita mientras su "glamour" se desvanecía. Se veía las manos, mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¿Potter…?- Draco no estaba del todo seguro de por qué estaba tan sorprendido. Sabía que Potter se había hecho auror, y por cómo se oía, era uno muy bueno. Y claramente Harry Potter no pasaría desapercibido sentado en una banca a mitad de la calle.

-Era un corazón. Y una carta.- Alzó la mirada, fijando sus ojos en los de Draco. -Esa _maldita cosa_ era un _corazón_. Pero supongo que si un _fenómeno_ lo mandó, bueno, hay que quemarlo, ¿no? Tal vez sea algo malo. ¿Siquiera te molestaste en leerla?

Draco simplemente se le quedó viendo, mientras trataba de entender qué sucedía. No era posible que fuera Potter. Harry Potter no era de los que le mandaban a su ex rival cartas de amor y regalos y corazones humanos. Y si lo era, bueno, seguramente alguien lo habría notado. Era el salvador del Mundo Mágico, el líder del Trío de Oro. ¡Era un auror, por el amor de Merlin!

Él también veía a Draco con curiosidad. Cuando se acercó, Draco se hizo para atrás, golpeándose con la puerta detrás de él. Sin una palabra, Potter alzó su varita. Cuando Draco se movió para hacer lo mismo, su varita salió volando de su mano, aterrizando en la mano de su oponente.

-¿Tú? Tú me mandaste todo… eso, a mí.

-No actúes como si no lo supieras. - Se oyó un suave "crack" y la varita rota de Draco fue aventada distraídamente a un lado. - Pero claro, eso es para lo que eres bueno, ¿no? Actuar. _Mentir_.

Draco se movió para adelante, alzando sus manos mientras trataba de comenzar algún tipo de explicación. Potter ni siquiera movió la varita. Se oyó un susurro.

-_Incárcero._

Draco cayó al piso, sus rodillas chocaron contra la madera dolorosamente. Potter lo vio por un momento antes de arrodillarse grácilmente frente a él. Alzó una mano, pasando sus dedos por la mejilla de Draco, captando cada detalle de la cara del rubio. Después de un momento, Potter se inclinó como si fuera a besarlo, pero se detuvo, descansando su frente contra la de Draco.

-Nunca, nunca pensé que… digo, los aurores siempre hablaban de ti, pero… Me pidieron que hiciera este lugar inmarcable. Me pidieron que te ocultara del mundo. Para protegerte. Para _cuidarte_. Todos actuando como si esto fuera un _crimen_. Como si mi amor por ti fuera algo _malo_.- La expresión en la cara de Harry se veía casi vacía mientras mantenía sus ojos verdes fijos en Draco. - Todo este tiempo pensé que… - Ahogó un sollozo, volteando la cabeza por un momento antes de lanzarse al Slytherin, agarrándolo de los hombros fuertemente. - Nunca dijiste nada en serio, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera tu promesa. ¿Acaso valió tan poco para ti?

-Yo no…

-Pensé que era un error. Antes. Cuando entraron, hablando de lo que había pasado. Asumí que te habían oído mal, o que habían hecho suposiciones estúpidas, basados en solo pedazos de evidencia. Cuando vi lo que tenían pensé que te lo habían quitado. Por eso lo regresé, regresé las pequeñas cosas que encontré para ti, que hice para ti. Pensé que te gustaban. Pero venían de un _fenómeno_. Y su amor no vale _nada_. Es _asqueroso_ e _incorrecto_, ¿verdad?

Draco estaba congelado contra la puerta, sin poder pensar en algo que decir, mientras Potter lo miraba, con los ojos llenos de traición y las lágrimas derramándose por sus mejillas. Se movió al lado de Draco, envolviéndolo con sus brazos y enterrando su cara en su cabello.

-¿Acaso las mentiras valen? Lastiman. Oh, cómo_ lastiman_. - Draco no estaba del todo seguro que Potter le estuviera hablando a él ahora. Los brazos alrededor de él apretaron su agarre, mientras el moreno continuaba. - _Ella_ creyó que sí lo valían. Vivió con él por años, dragón. Y ella lo sabía. Ella sabía que Ryddle solo la amaba por la poción. Tal vez por eso se detuvo. Tratando de detener el dolor. Me pregunto si Tom lo sabía. ¿Tú crees que lo sabía, dragón? ¿Sabía lo mucho que su madre sufría?

Draco consiguió susurrar un "No lo sé" como respuesta, aunque si lo escuchó y entendió era incierto. No tenía ni idea de lo que Potter estaba hablando. Algo que ver con el Señor Tenebroso, según alcanzó a entender.

Potter de repente se agarró a él desesperadamente, llorando.

-¿No lo sientes, verdad? No puedes sentir cuánto lastiman.- Y entonces Draco se encontró solo, pues Potter lo empujó a un lado al levantarse. - ¿Acaso te _importa_? ¿O mi dolor significa nada para ti? Yo te daría _lo que fuera_, y tú…

Draco peleó por poder sentarse, manteniendo su vista en el mago enloquecido, parado frente a él.

-Jamás dejó de dolerle, dragón. Ella lo dejó ir, y él se fue y encontró a alguien más. Y ella tuvo que verlo. Y Tom. Incluso si él fuera solo un _pensamiento_. Ya era de Ryddle, y yo pude ver, dragón, yo pude ver cómo todo la lastimaba. Pero lo soportó. Pudo vivir con todo. - Ahora veía a Draco casi desesperadamente, como rogándole que entendiera. - Yo no soy tan fuerte como ella. Si pudiera tener las mentiras de vuelta las recibiría, dragón. Pero ahora que lo sé, no puedo tenerlas de vuelta. Podría estar contigo para siempre ahora, pero lo sufriría. Como tú.- El mago estaba de nuevo de rodillas a su lado, acunando la cara del rubio en sus manos mientras susurraba. - Y todo lo que puedo hacer es hacer que pare para ambos. - Con eso se movió para adelante, uniendo sus labios. Draco se dejó ir en el beso, esperando que al seguirle el juego, al actuar en el mundo de fantasía del moreno, podría salir bien parado del asunto. Potter se hizo para atrás, empujando a Draco.

-Detente. Deja de jugar con mi mente. No funcionará. Haré que pare. _Lo haré_.- Se volteó, jalándolo del cabello.

-Yo… espera, Po… _Harry_...- El mago giró sobre sus talones, con ira en sus ojos.

-No. No te saldrás de ésta así como así.

-Por favor, Harry, solo dame un minuto para expli… - La varita de Potter se dirigió a su garganta, y Draco se calló.

-Después de todo, después de las _mentiras_, yo no… No. No vas a seguir mintiendo para mantenerte fuera de esto. - Se veía tan roto, parado ahí, viéndolo. Aun cuando Draco lo había visto después de la Batalla, después de las muertes de muchos, jamás había visto a alguien tan destrozado.

Ahora examinaba su varita, parado muy quieto, excepto por sus manos, que estaban girando y retorciendo la delgada pieza de madera entre ellas.

-Te amo, Draco. En verdad. Pero ya… Ya no queda nada, si tú no… No te dolerá. Sabes que yo jamás te lastimaría, dragón. - Potter cerró sus ojos, inspirando temblorosamente para calmarse.

-Harry, por favor, solo piensa…

-Te amo.

-_Por favor._

-_Avada Kedavra._

* * *

><p>(1) La rosa amarilla simboliza amor agonizante o platónico. En países germano-parlantes, simboliza celos yo infidelidad (sacado de la Wikipedia :D)

**Notas de autor: **Bueno, eso sí que fue alegre, ¿verdad? Mucho más interesante que Ciencias Políticas, por lo menos. XD

¡Los Reviews serían encantadores! ^.^

Suya hasta la muerte,

Madisson.

**Notas de traducción: **Espero les haya gustado. A mi en lo personal me gustó.

Hasta la próxima...

Adigium21


End file.
